Punishment
by Rosemary1234
Summary: Loki has been killed. For reals this time. But he isn't the only one. Odin is also dead, and Thor has no other choice but to marry, and become Asgard's next king. He and Sif rule over Asgard for several years, before one day a group of 12 children show up explaining an interesting situation to Thor. Thor decides to trust them. What could go wrong?


**A/N: I love Norse mythology and I love Marvel. What more is there to say? I adore fanfics about Thor and Loki's Mythology Children, so I wrote one myself. XD Also, this isn't really a fic focused on shipping so no hoping for that kind of thing. There might be mild romance later but that's about it.**

Thor chuckled light heartedly as he watched his 12 year old step son Ullr play a midgardian game of "peek-a-boo" with his toddler cousin Forseti, while Thor's other children laughed and played nearby.

It had been a little more than a decade since his brother Loki's children had brought about the start of Ragnorak. It had resulted in the deaths of Thor's brothers Hodr, Baldr, and Loki, as well as Thor's own father Odin, before Thor had defied fate and ultimately ended up stopping Ragnorak before it could continue its foreseen course.

Ragnorak had only ended about 2 years previous, and Thor would feel remorse for many years to come after the events, but Asgard could not go on without a king.

Thor had no choice but to comply. Now, he was happily married to Sif, and they were raising 6 beautiful children, most of them born during the time of Ragnorak, as well as Thor's little nephew Forseti (Born at the end of Ragnorak) since his father had been killed in the Twilight of the Gods.

Sif came to stand beside Thor, and smiled as she watched her son and his siblings shine with childish innocence. Their youngest daughter, Torunn came up to tug on Sif's dress.

"Mumma! Thrud stepped on my toe!" She squealed with her eyebrows furrowed stubbornly. "Did not! Torunn put her toe under my foot!" Thrud shouted running up after her little sister in protest.

Sif looked between the two blond girls and sighed tiredly. "Thrud apologize to Torunn, and just go continue your games." Sif said with a slightly annoyed tone. "But Mum! I didn't do anything!" She pleaded.

"Now now darling, it doesn't matter who did what. Just apologize to each other and run along." Sif said running low on patience.

Thrud sighed in annoyance and turned back to her sister to apologize. In a few seconds both children were laughing happily and skipping off together to join their siblings.

Thor enjoyed being a father. It made the job of being king seem easier, when there were always little youngsters to take his mind off of what bothers him. It was evening when Thor found himself thinking this. It also brought a slight frown to his face. His brother Loki had been a father (and mother) to many.

Thor had never understood Loki's bond with the few children he had been allowed to see, but now that Thor himself was the father of six little ones, he understood relatively better now.

Thor sighed. He had never completely gotten over his brother's death, even _after_ all the crimes Loki'd committed. He truly did miss his brother. _Both_ of his brothers.

Thor strode down the large hall that housed all of the personal chambers of the royal family. He had earlier promised his son Modi that he'd tell them a bedtime story that night.

As he sauntered closer to the largest chamber, the family chamber, his mother came into sight.

Frigga had been one of the few family members Thor had left after Ragnorak. Frigga was a true veteran survivor.

"Evening Thor." She greeted kindly. "Good evening mother." Thor smiled in reply. "Are you off to tell your children a bedtime tale?" She asked casually.

"Indeed I am mother." Thor said. "Why, I was just on my way there myself, to bid them all goodnight." Frigga paused and then continued.

"I guess I shall just have to come along with you and tell them a story about when you and your brothers were little." She said with a sly smile.

Thor groaned. "Please mother… Do not embarrass me with misadventure tales of youth in front of my own children!" Thor hesitated and then added in a whisper, "It might give them _ideas._

" Frigga laughed at her son's serious face, and grinned. "Not to worry dear son, I shalt not tell them a story that would embarrass you _that_ much." Thor laughed heartily as he and his dear mother made their way further down the hall to the large chamber where the children and Sif were gathered.

Thor opened the large oak doors to the family chamber, and smiled at the gathering inside.

Magni was holding his little brother Modi tightly as Modi struggled to get his brother to release him. Ullr and Loridi looked like they were having an excited discussion about the topic of beast slaying, while Torunn and Thrud sat playing with little Forseti.

Sif sat in an armchair by the fire place, watching her beloved brood joke and play. Sif had mellowed out quite a bit after becoming a mother. She still had her strong and fiery personality, but controlled it reasonably better.

"Father! It's about time you get here!" Magni cried indignantly, dropping Modi to the floor. Thor chuckled as Magni ran over and embraced his father.

Thor shared a particularly strong bond with his sons Magni and Modi mainly over the events leading up to Thor meeting them, but that's another story.

That and the two boys were just _so_ much like their father. Magni looked like a miniature version of his father, while Modi looked like his brother only with light brown hair instead of the signature blond.

The first time Thor had introduced them to Sif he had been afraid she would not accept them. After all, she was not their mother.

Strangely enough though, Sif did not seem to care who their mother was. Thor did not understand why she came to welcome them so easily, but he was glad of it.

Their real mother had been a giantess named Jarnsaxa who had been a lovely young mistress and companion to Thor before and during the events of Ragnorak.

Jarnsaxa, who had died like many others in the horrors of Ragnorak, could no longer care for her sons and the two boys had been handed over to Thor's care.

Not that he minded.

Thor sat down in the armchair opposite of Sif's and Frigga took a seat on the fur carpet with Torunn and Thrud on either side of her.

"Alright. Now what sort of story were you all hoping for tonight?" Thor asked. "I wanna here a story about a big battle papa!" Thrud shouted. "No! Tell us about a great big beast papa!" Torunn yelled over her sister. "I don't wanna hear either of those. Let's hear one about an adventure you had when you were younger father!" Loridi added. "Stowy! Stowy!" Forseti squealed delightfully.

Thor was about to smile and have them all think of a story together when a frantic knocking was heard at the door.

Thor's face creased with confusion as he stood up and walked towards the entrance of the chamber. It seemed like everyone in the room was silent. Even little Forseti had stopped squealing.

Thor paused at the door and opened it to see a winded palace guard.

"Yes? What matter is so urgent that it has disrupted valuable time with my family?" Thor asked in a bored way.

"Your majesty… There is an assembled cluster that urgently requests an audience with you." The guard explained.

"Can this not wait until the coming of day?" Thor said impatiently. "Many apologies your majesty, but it would be best if you were to come immediately." The guard said frantically.

Thor sighed and turned back to his eavesdropping family. "I shall return as soon as I can."

With that, Thor turned away from the door and started down the torch lit hallway, following the guard. _Why must the duty of the king come first?_ Thor thought objectionably.

**A/N: And there is the prologue. I wont update this unless I get some reviews, because reviews are any author's friend and I currently only have reviews on a few stories. A thank you to everyone who is going to review and tell me ways to make my writing better, and what is already good about it! :) See ya hopefully on the next chappie! :)**


End file.
